The present invention generally relates to ball cock assemblies and is more particularly directed to a ball cock assembly having an improved float for controlling the water level in a toilet flush tank.
Various prior art float control ball cocks have heretofore been developed for controlling the flow into and the level of water within a toilet tank.
Typically, a float interconnected with a ball cock valve is raised and lowered by water within the tank which controls the opening and closing of the ball cock valve in order to maintain a storage water level within the tank.
In operation, a flush valve is operated to drain water from the tank into the toilet bowl and the ball cock assembly regulates refilling of the tank with water and maintaining the level of water therein ready for the next flushing action.
A particularly advantageous ball cock assembly is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,866 B2 to Li which utilizes a float container adjustably attached to a riser for supporting a float interconnected with an operating arm of a ball cock valve. This apparatus provides for more positive and abrupt operation of the ball cock valve and of this patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,866 B2, is incorporated herewith by this specific reference thereto in its entirety for the purpose of describing the operation of this type of ball cock assembly.
The ball cock assembly as set forth in the referenced patent includes an awkward structure for adjusting the desired water level within the tank which is dictated by the positioning of the float container along the riser. This must be manually performed by reaching into the tank and adjusting the riser which is adjustably attached to the riser.
The present invention provides for an improvement to this ball cock assembly structure which enables the adjustment of the float container along the riser by simply rotating a conveniently placed screw head which can be operated by the installer or user of the tank without reaching into the toilet tank itself.
A ball cock assembly in accordance with the present invention generally includes a water supply riser having a bottom fitting for attachment to a water inlet to a water tank. A valve, disposed at a top of the riser, is provided for controlling water flow into the tank. The valve includes an arm extending therefrom for opening and closing the valve and the water flow preferably passes through the riser.
A float container is provided and disposed adjacent to the riser for movement therealong.
Preferably, the float container is slidably disposed on the riser with the float container including a top, a bottom and interconnecting sidewalls. The bottom may include a one-way valve disposed therein for preventing water entry into the float container through the float container bottom and the sidewalls preferably have openings therein, proximate the top, for enabling water flow into the float container. This operation is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,866 B2, and, as hereinabove noted, incorporated herein.
A float is disposed in the float container for rising within the float container upon water flow into the float container.
An actuator, interconnecting the float, float container, and the valve arm, is provided for operating the valve with the actuator having an outer member attached to the float for moving the valve arm and a inner member for slidably adjusting a level of the float container along the riser independent of movement of the valve arm by the outer member.
More particularly, the inner member threadably engages the float container and the outer member threadably engages the float.
Preferably, the actuator further includes a stabilizer having one end fixed to the riser proximate a top thereof and another end engaging in an upper portion of the inner member. The inner member, in turn, includes a shoulder for engaging the another end of the stabilizer and enabling rotation of the inner member.
In order that the actuator enable movement of the float container along the riser without effecting the inner member operational relationship with the arm, the threaded engagement between the inner member and the float container and the threaded engagement between the outer member and the float are of the same pitch. This enables turning of the inner member to raise and lower the float container relative to the riser while the outer member remains fixed with respect to the riser and the valve arm. Thus, the outer member can operate, or move, the valve arm in a manner dependent upon the float position within the float container despite the position of the float container with respect to the riser.
Preferably, the inner member top portion extends through the valve arm and the inner member top portion further includes a slotted head for enabling manual rotation of the inner member.
In addition, the outer member includes an upper semi-sleeve having a top pivotally attached to the arm and a bottom coupled to the bottom portion of the outer member for enabling rotation of the outer member bottom portion without rotation of the semi-sleeve.